


don't go breaking my heart

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), past dean/ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Written for supernaturalpromptchallenge. Prompt was: "We’re both vying for a promotion, and you’re not above sabotaging my work."Dean absolutely hates Castiel Novak. He'll do whatever it takes to stop that asshole from getting the promotion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

 

“Did you hear?” Charlie asked when Dean stepped into his office.

“Heard what?”

“Good old Zach is no more.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he had a heart attack last night.”

“Jesus.”

Zachariah Adler was their boss, and no matter how many times Dean had wished he’d go away, he didn’t want him _dead_.

They chatted for a bit and after Charlie left, Dean checked his email and saw a notice from his boss, Robert Singer, about a meeting at eleven. It would probably be about Zachariah.

When the time came, he and Charlie walked to the briefing room together. Since most of the others were already there, taking up all the chairs, they decided to stand in the back.

Dean presumed that the meeting was about an open position as CMO which used to be Zachariah’s. Having worked at the company almost since its founding, Dean was pretty sure that the spot was his. Besides, he was a good friend with the boss and Bobby was aware he was capable for that job, if not the most capable.

His only real competition was Castiel Novak. Dean glanced at the man in question and huffed. What an asshole. God, how Dean hated him.

They had been hired in the same week and both had worked here for the longest, but they couldn’t be more different. Novak was too stiff and meticulous for Dean’s taste. He always planned every fucking detail in advance, while Dean worried about details as he went. 

Dean moved his eyes away from Novak’s stupid scruffy face and stared at the front of the room where Bobby stood, clearing his throat.

“As you probably know, Zachariah passed away last night. His funeral will be held on Tuesday, so anyone who wants to go has that day off. I hope some of you will go because, even though Zachariah was, um, hard to work with sometimes, he was still part of this company, part of our big family.”

Dean stifled a snort, hearing Bobby’s speech. If anyone had hated Zachariah, it’d been Bobby, but this company was famous for its familial atmosphere, so Bobby was obliged to say nice words about the man.

“Furthermore, you’re probably wondering about Zachariah’s position. I have some people in mind, but I will make a final decision by the end of the week. You can go now,” Bobby finished and people started leaving the room.

Dean as well darted to his office. He had work to do. There was no way he would let anyone snatch this opportunity away from him, especially not Castiel Novak. He began scheming.

Castiel had a big meeting about his project in two days and Dean came up with a plan to show their bosses that Cas wasn’t as perfect as he always seemed, that he could make mistakes too.

He paid Charlie a quick visit as he was sure she’d be able to help.

“You want to do what? Are you nuts, Dean?”

“Look, Charlie, you can’t tell me he doesn’t get on your nerves too. Plus, he’s my only competition for this job. It’s not like he’ll get fired or something.”

“That’s exactly what could happen. And FYI, I actually like Cas, he’s a real sweetheart. I don’t get what your problem with him is? Didn’t you two use to be friends, before I started here?”

Dean crossed his arms and glared at the floor. “That was a long time ago. Before I realized what an asshole he is.”

Charlie sighed. “Look, you’re my best friend, but there’s no way I’ll help you with this.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed and left the room. He didn’t need her.

Fortunately, Charlie wasn’t only tech genius he knew at this company.

“Dean, my dude, I’m so honored you decided to visit my den.” A man with a mullet greeted him. He and Ash met in college, dated briefly, and stayed good friends to this day.

“Hey, Ash,” Dean shuffled into Ash’s small office. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one who came to me. What, you need some relax time?” Ash asked, and dragged his hand across Dean’s chest.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle and felt himself flush. “Ha, no, no, that’s not what I had in mind.”

“Your loss.” Ash shrugged and put some distance between them. “So, how can I help?”

They sat down and Dean briefly informed him of his plan.

“I could get fired if someone found out I did that.”

“I know you’re capable enough to hide your trace.”

“True. Who’s the guy you want to do this to, anyway?”

Dean squirmed in his seat. “Castiel Novak.”

Ash’s eyebrows lifted. “Castiel Novak, as in-“

“Yes, him. Now, will you do it or not?”

“What do I get in return?”

“I’ll pay you.”

“Hmm, well, I do need some new equipment. Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll text you later to hash out some details.”

“Perfect. Thanks, Ash.”

Dean left Ash’s office right in time for the next step in his plan. Novak always had a lunch break at one and went to the restaurant across the street. He always stayed for exactly forty minutes. Dean knew from all the times they went to together before- Before, but not anymore. Dean forced himself to stop thinking about the past.

He sneaked past Castiel’s secretary and into his office. Trying to be as fast as possible, he found Castiel’s PowerPoint presentation and sent it to himself. He planned to make some adjustments on it. As he hurried out of the room, he caught a sight of something from the corner of his eyes that made him stop in his tracks. On one of the shelves, there was a familiar figurine. _‘I can’t believe he kept it,’_ was his only thought at the moment.

***

_“Hey, Cas, I’ve got something for you. Here,” Dean said and handed him a small wrapped box._

_“Dean, thank you. I wasn’t sure if we were going to exchange gifts for Christmas, but I did buy something for you too.”_

_“You have?”_

_“Yes, it’s in my bedroom, I’ll go get it.”_

_“Wait, open yours first.”_

_Cas stopped and unwrapped his gift, carefully and neatly, while Dean watched him with a small smile._

_“An angel, Dean?”_

_“What? It reminded me of you.”_

_“Just because I’m named after an angel-“_

_“You’re an angel in more ways than that.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah, you’re so incredibly good and kind and…”Dean trailed off, growing warmer under Cas’ piercing gaze._

_“Thank you, Dean. You are good too,” Cas put a hand on his shoulder and they got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before Cas cleared his throat, “I’ll go get your present now.”_

_“Yeah, you do that,” Dean mumbled, his mind still stuck on the blue of Cas’ eyes._

***

The memory played in front of his eyes as it had happened yesterday and not, God, five years ago.

He had kept Cas’ gift too, an AC/DC t-shirt. It was frayed and worn out now because he liked to wear it to bed when he was feeling lonely and when… When he missed Cas.

He missed him so much, his heart ached in the worst possible way.

“What am I doing?” Dean asked out loud.

“I’d like to know that, too,” said a deep voice.

Dean jumped up, he’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the door open. “Cas… What- Why are you back so soon?”

Cas arched an eyebrow and closed the door behind him. “Charlie called me. Told me I should come back to the office as soon as possible.”

“Damn, Charlie,” Dean swore under his breath. “Look, I’m sorry, okay. You don’t have to worry about me; I promise I won’t do anything.”

“Dean, I don’t understand. What were you planning to do? Why are you here?”

“Charlie didn’t tell you?”

“No, she just said that I should go back to my office.”

Dean had two options: to tell the truth or to lie. It seemed like an easy decision- make a lousy excuse and get the fuck out of there- but as he stared into Cas’ eyes, so curious and innocent, he crumbled.

“I was planning to sabotage your presentation on Thursday, so Bobby would promote me and not you.”

“Oh,” Cas blinked slowly as he processed Dean’s words.

“I’m sorry, I realized that’s a really asshole move and I won’t do it. I don’t know what got over me in the first place.”

Dean managed to move his gaze from the floor to Cas’ and was surprised to see a smile on his face. 

“I always knew you were a good man.”

“A good man? I almost got you fired.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, I’m sure you’re busy, so-“

“Why, Dean?”

“Why what? Why I wanted to do it, or why I didn’t?”

“Why do you hate me?”

“I-“ Dean swallowed hard. “I don’t hate you.”

“Really, so ignoring me for the last four years was what? Just for fun? You started avoiding me out of the blue, one day everything’s good, the next you’re cold and distant and... And it hurt, Dean,” Cas’ voice broke a little at the end and one part of Dean wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him.

Instead, the other part of him won and he pursed his lips, “Well, newsflash, Cas, you hurt me first. How could I keep on being your friend after that?”

“What are you talking about? When did I hurt you?”

Dean was ready to yell when he realized Cas looked genuinely confused. “You really don’t get it.”

“Explain it to me, Dean.”

“On our first date, after I had _finally_ asked you out for real, you said we should go back to being just friends. That was the happiest day of my life until you stomped all over it.”

“Dean…” Cas’ eyes were wide open and slightly wet with unshed tears.  “I didn’t- I didn’t know it was a date.”

“What?”

“I thought we were having dinner as friends.”

A silence stretched over them for a moment.

“So, when you said you wanted to be just friends…”

“I was referring to our ‘friends with benefits’ situation. I had realized my feelings ran deeper and I couldn’t bear just sleeping with you and not being in a real relationship.”

“But, I-“

“I didn’t realize you had romantic feelings for me too,” Cas looked unsure.

“I was so obvious, dude. I thought you knew, I thought-“

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t have much experience with relationships, I still don’t. And you were the one who had insisted on a no-strings-attached relationship, and I didn’t realize you changed your mind.”

“Only in the beginning, before I really got to know you…I guess I should’ve been clearer.” Dean said, still pondering over the newfound information before he raised his eyes and met Cas’ gaze. “But, do you- I mean, I know it’s been a long time, but do you still-“

“Of course, Dean. I love you.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Oh, okay. Yeah, that’s- that’s good. I, um, I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yes, Cas. You’re it for me.”

“Dean,” Cas said and walked closer, putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “May I kiss you, please? I need to kiss you.”

With a frantic nod of his head, Dean pulled Cas closer. “Fuck yeah, you may.”

Their lips met for the first time in four years and both of them sighed with a relief. 

“I missed you so much, Cas, you have no idea,” Dean whispered after they pulled apart.

“I think I might have some idea. I must admit I’m glad you decided to sabotage me.”

Dean groaned when he remembered. “Shit, I can’t believe I tried to do that. I’m such an asshole. Trust me, you would’ve hated me forever.”

“What exactly were you planning to do?”

“Does it matter?”

Cas only cocked his head in response and stared.

Dean shifted his eyes downwards. “Ugh, okay. So, first I was going to get you stuck in an elevator, then spill coffee all over you and plant you a flash drive with your presentation adjusted a bit.”

Cas frowned. “Adjusted how?”

“Porn.”

“What?”

“I would have put some porn in it.”

“No, I heard you. I can’t believe I called you a good man.”

Dean was scared he had managed to fuck it up already, but when he looked up at Cas, he was grinning.

“You’re actually an evil mastermind, aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yeah, you got me,” Dean said and grinned back.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Uh,” Dean scratched his neck, “that,” he said and nodded towards the angel figure. “I remembered when I gave it to you and I couldn’t pretend I hate you anymore.”

Cas smiled and put his hand on his cheek. “I’m glad.”

“Cas, I have to go now, I’ve kind of been neglecting work today, but, um, how about I take you out for dinner tonight. _On a date_.”

Chuckling, Cas nodded. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Great, great. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Dean tried to walk towards the door, but Cas wouldn’t move out of his way.

“I need my goodbye kiss first, Dean.”

How could he deny a request like that? Dean smiled and pressed their lips together.

They said their goodbyes once more and Dean hurried to his office, but on the way there he decided to pay Bobby a visit. He wanted to tell him that Cas was the one who deserved the job the most.

“Hey, Bobby.”

“Dean, how can I help you?”

“It’s about Zachariah’s position-“

“I’ll stop you right there, boy. I have already decided who’ll get it. I just didn’t want to announce it so fast.”

“You have?”

“Yes. And look, I know you think it’s yours, but I trust the numbers and the numbers show that Charlie is the best for the job.”

“Charlie?”

“Mhm, now if you’ll please-“ Bobby showed him the door, distracted by the papers on his desk.

When he left the room, Dean smiled. It had been quite stupid of him to not think about Charlie as competition too, and felt guilty for being surprised when he heard the news. He realized now that she really deserved the job and was very happy for her. Plus, she brought him and Cas together in a way, so Dean was nothing but grateful for her. Christmas was coming up and would make sure to get her amazing gift.

Once he was finally in his office, Dean started catching up on missed work from that day. Sooner he finished, sooner he’d go on his date with Cas. His boyfriend? Yeah, he was pretty sure Cas was his boyfriend.

With a huge grin on his face, he threw himself into work. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave kudos or comment. Also check out my [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com) if you feel like it.


End file.
